Qui a dit sexe faible?
by Little Horn
Summary: ~Note de l'Auteur~Pour une fois, Hermione se trompe dans son sort et Harry se retrouve transformé en FILLE!!! Mais ça n'a pas l'air de déranger Hermione, sa petite amie. Et pourquoi Ron le regarde comme ça? O_o Harry/Hermione, Ron, Drago...
1. La bonne idée de ma 'Mione

Bonjour à tous ! Je vous présente ma nouvelle fic, **Qui a dit sexe faible** ? J'ai déjà une autre fic en cours mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de poster celle-là tout de suite. Enfin bon, j'espère m'en sortir.

Et donc voilà, notre petit Harry va découvrir le monde inquiétant et obscur des femmes. Je tiens à préciser que, étant un garçon, je vais souvent devoir me baser sur mon imagination… Bah, ça n'en sera que plus amusant, je pense.

Je tiens à préciser qu'il est 7h37 et que ça fait donc environ 26h30 que je n'ai pas dormi, ce n'est pas vraiment ma faute si tout n'est pas très limpide.

Endjoy yourself !

**Qui a dit sexe faible ?**

**1. La bonne idée de ma 'Mione.**

« Harry ! »

J'adore entendre ma p'tite Hermione gémir mon nom. 

Enfin, il faut dire que dans un cas comme celui-ci, il vaut mieux qu'elle gémisse plutôt qu'elle ne pleure – je n'ai pas fini mes études en matière de femmes mais je ne pense pas que les voir pleurer signifie qu'elles soient satisfaites…

« Harry ! Plus fort ! »

Plus fort ? Si je pousse plus fort j'accouche !

Enfin, non, je ne suis pas une fille quand même.

AH ! Voilà qu'elle me fait le coup du « je t'entoure les hanches avec mes jambes » ! Et il n'y a rien qui me rend plus fou que ça ! Enfin, si, il y a bien quand les Serpentards ont gagné le dernier match contre Gryffondor, mais ça, c'était pas le même type de folie.

Je m'égare…

Donc, il n'y a rien qui me rend plus fou que ça, et elle le sait, la coquine ! Elle me lance un regard amusé. Elle a sentit que j'étais de plus en plus enthousiasmé. Je bouge mon bassin comme une danseuse de Lambada. Et c'est sûrement pour ça qu'elle chante. Enfin, qu'elle gémit. Mais pour moi c'est la plus douce des musiques.

Je suis sûr que si je lui sors cette phrase elle atteint l'orgasme directement. C'est qu'elle aime que je lui sorte des trucs romantiques, ma 'Mione ! Elle est toute contente à chaque fois ! Et moi je suis content parce qu'elle est contente. C'est un cercle vicieux…

Et il ne faut surtout pas penser que je ne suis pas romantique, c'est juste que, moi, je suis un mec.

En parlant de ça, je crois que je ne vais plus tenir très longtemps. Ma 'Mione gémit de plus belle, et c'est tout mouillé entre nos jambes. Une vraie baignoire, manque plus que le canard en plastique. Elle me serre contre elle, ses seins chauds contre ma poitrine – nos visages se rencontrent, je l'embrasse et lui murmure :

« Je t'aime. »

Elle me répond :

« Je t'aime. »

Je suis tout content. Un dernier regard, puis elle serre les yeux, et les lèvres, pour étouffer un râle de plaisir. Moi, je me déverse en elle. Et c'est, comme à chaque fois, sublime. C'est le genre de trucs desquels on ne se lasse jamais. Comme le vélo. Ah non, ça c'est le truc qu'on oublie jamais. Comme les pancakes à la confiture, alors… Parce que sans confiture, les pancakes, c'est limite.

Je me retire doucement. Nos regards ne se quittent pas. Je ne suis pas très bon pour la Divination – ils ne nous font lire des trucs que dans des tasses de thé, c'est pas franchement passionnant. En plus j'aime pas le thé. S'ils nous faisaient lire dans des yeux d'Hermione, je serais encore meilleur que Lavande et Parvati !

Et, là, les yeux de ma 'Mione, ils disent « Je t'aime Harry. » J'aimerais bien leurs répondre, mais je ne suis pas doué pour parler avec les yeux, alors j'ai peur qu'elle ne comprenne pas.

Je préfère lui chuchoter à l'oreille : 

« Je t'aime, 'Mione. »

Elle me sourit et me dépose un petit baiser tout mignon sur le nez.

« Moi aussi, Harry. Plus que tout. »

Mon coeur bat tellement fort que mes autres organes risquent de porter plainte pour tapage nocturne. Enfin, pour tapage diurne, puisqu'il est 18h.

Pendant qu'elle se lance le sort contraceptif – très important -, je vais chercher nos affaires, que nous avons balancé sans ménagement dans un coin de la pièce, emportés dans notre passion. Comme deux jeunes amoureux. Comme nous quoi.

« Harry » me dit Hermione alors qu'elle fixe son soutien-gorge, « je suis désolée de t'avoir entraîné dans cette salle de cours alors que tu parlais avec Ron et Seamus, mais j'en avais trop envie ! »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, 'Mione, je préfère largement te faire l'amour qu'entendre Seamus raconter comment sa grand-mère ses coincé un pied dans un parapluie. »

En fait nous avions une conversation très intéressante sur la couleur du string de Padma Patil, que tout le monde peut apercevoir depuis qu'elle s'est acheté cette robe blanche. Enfin, transparente. S'il n'y aurait pas la couleur et les formes biens présentes de Padma en dessous, on pourrait la confondre avec un fantôme. Sauf qu'un fantôme ça vole, et pas Padma. Quoique avec un balai…

Bref ! De toute façon, c'est vrai, je préfère largement coucher avec Hermione que de parler avec Ron et Seamus.

Alors que l'on sort de la salle de cours, ma 'Mione me sort :

« J'espère que personne n'a entendu mes gémissements. »

« De toute façon, c'est la plus douce des musiques. »

Elle se blottit contre moi en poussant un petit gémissement. Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ?

******************************************************************

« Ça y est ? Vous avez calmé vos ardeurs ? C'est pas trop tôt. Sois Harry est impuissant ou soit Hermione est frigide. »

C'est Ron. Qui d'autre que lui peut avoir un tel manque de tact ?

Il est là, assis dans son fauteuil près du feu, un sourire scotché au visage comme un post-it. Un ami normal nous aurait accueillit avec un « Salut les amis ! Vous allez bien ? », un ami ringard nous aurait dit « Salut les potos, ça gaze ? », un chien nous aurait dit « Wof Wof ! », mais Ron…

Enfin bon, on l'aime quand même. Il ne serait plus Ron s'il se mettait à distribuer des fleurs et des bonbons à tout son entourage en chantant la chanson des Teletubbies avec un costume de lapin rose.

Mais il ne peut pas s'arrêter là :

« Enfin bon, Harry, maintenant que tu es plus léger tu t'en sortiras mieux pour l'entraînement de Quidditch de ce soir. »

Je crois qu'il a besoin d'une copine. Juste une idée en l'air, comme ça…

******************************************************************

Je suis à la bibliothèque. Je suis sensé être en train de rédiger un parchemin sur l'activité des loups-garous pendant la conquête spatiale par les Moldus, mais je trouve plus intéressant de réfléchir sur ma vie. Dit comme ça, ça sonne très narcissique. Je ne dis pas que ma vie est intéressante pour les autres, mais elle l'est pour moi. Enfin, il n'y en a quand même pas de quoi écrire un livre.

Bizarrement, ma 'Mione n'est pas avec moi. Ces affaires sont là, mais pas elle. C'est très gentil de me les laisser mais on a vite fait le tour de la conversation avec elles. Hermione est partie explorer les rayons de la bibliothèque. Remarque, explorer n'est sûrement pas le bon mot - ces rayons, elle doit les connaître comme sa poche. Au fait, je ne sais pas d'où vient cette expression mais, moi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dans ma poche. Je fouille. Rien.

Pour en revenir à ma 'Mione, elle a dit qu'elle devait trouver un sort qui allait se révéler très pratique. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle revienne avec le seul sort sur cette terre qui permet à tout être vivant d'étudier en dormant.

Je ne vais sûrement pas la revoir avant un  bon bout de temps.

Tiens, la voilà qui arrive. Je me suis trompé. Mais elle a un livre dans les bras, donc j'avais à moitié raison.

« Harry ! » dit-elle une fois près de moi, « J'ai trouvé ce qu'il nous fallait ! »

Il nous fallait quelque chose ?

Elle range rapidement ses affaires puis, constatant que je n'ai toujours pas bougé, elle range aussi les miennes. Elle me prend par la main, et je me vois forcé de la suivre. C'est que je n'ai pas envie d'abandonner ma main. Qui sait où elle pourrait la mettre ? Moi.

On traverse la moitié du château et on se retrouve vite fait bien fait dans mon dortoir. Je soupçonne Hermione de connaître des passages secrets que je ne connais pas…

« Euh, 'Mione ? » je tente, « Je peux savoir ce que l'on va faire ? »

Elle affiche un sourire radieux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle va me proposer mais je vais accepter. Elle est tellement mignonne qu'elle ferait fondre un congélateur, comment moi, simple humain, pourrait-je lui résister ?

Elle ouvre le livre devant moi. Je regarde. Je ne comprends rien.

« 'Mione, c'est du latin ! »

« Du grec en fait. Je vais t'expliquer. C'est un sort qui permet d'agrandir une partie du corps ! »

Je reste sceptique. Je me trouve assez grand comme ça. A moins qu'elle ne se soit décidée à me doter d'un cerveau plus imposant ? Non, elle m'a demandé il y a quelques jours si je trouvais sa poitrine assez grosse. Elle est parfaite sa poitrine, mais c'est vrai que si…

Soudain je comprends.

Elle me regarde. Je la regarde. On se regarde quoi.

« Harry ? »

« Tu ne vas pas faire ça ? »

« Harry, c'est juste pour rendre les choses un peu plus intéressantes. Et puis, ce n'est pas irréversible, il y a un contre-sort. »

Je suis blessé dans mon orgueil de mâle.

« Tu ne la trouve pas assez grosse, c'est ça ? » je demande sombrement.

Elle me regarde comme si j'étais le dernier des imbéciles.

« Harry ! Je n'ai jamais pensé ça ! Tu es parfait ! C'est juste une petite fantaisie, mais si tu ne veux pas on ne va pas en faire tout un plat. Je vais- »

« C'est bon ! » je l'interromps.

Je n'aime pas la voir s'emporter. Et puis, après le premier affront passé, c'est vrai que la perspective d'avoir un sexe plus volumineux encore me paraît fort séduisante.

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui, si ça ne fait pas trop mal. »

« Ça ne fait rien du tout. Et puis tu va avoir droit à l'anesthésie. »

Elle me lance un regard coquin alors qu'elle s'agenouille devant moi. Ses mains partent en exploration sous ma robe – quoiqu'elle doit connaître cet endroit aussi bien que la bibliothèque. Elle défait ma ceinture, me déboutonne, me baisse le pantalon et le caleçon, et plonge sous ma robe à la recherche de ses mains. Enfin, ce n'est pas mes mains qu'elle cherche.

Je retiens ma respiration alors qu'elle m'emprisonne dans sa bouche. C'est doux. C'est bon. C'est irrésistible.

Je sens qu'on ne va pas avoir besoin de ce sort, je vais me vider dans sa bouche si ça continue. Dit comme ça ça fait un peu film porno. C'est pas ça qui la ferait jouir, ma 'Mione. 

« Her- Hermione ! Arrête ! Je vais… »

Elle s'arrête et je regrette.

« Bien » dit-elle, « allonge-toi sur le lit. »

Je m'exécute, tandis que Hermione se déshabille sensuellement sous mes yeux. Puis elle vient se mettre à califourchon sur moi, et saisi mon sexe dans sa main, sa baguette dans l'autre.

Elle pointe sa baguette vers ma virilité, et au moment où elle prononce la formule, ce crétin de Ron entre dans la chambre. Il pourrait frapper au moins ! On n'entre pas ici comme chez un moulin ! Ou _dans_ un moulin ? Enfin, c'est vrai que c'est aussi son dortoir, mais bon…

Bref, ma 'Mione ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ça et voilà à peu près sa réaction :

« _CORPUM EXPEDIM_- EH ! RON! »

Et puis une grosse explosion. Pas une de celles qui vous détruisent toute une maison en un clin d'oeil, mais assez grosse pour nous faire tomber du lit, ma 'Mione et moi.

Ron se précipite vers nous, il aide Hermione à se relever. Et n'en profites pas pour mater ! Ils se tournent tous deux vers moi et là, ils font ce qu'on appelle une bouche bée. Mais avec un grand B.

Et moi, je remarque un truc. Enfin, je sens un truc.

Je suis plus léger.

Il y a comme un courant d'air entre mes jambes. Je tente un regard. Aïe ! C'est bien ce que je craignais : j'ai perdu ma queue dans l'explosion. C'est du moins ce que je pense, jusqu'à ce que Ron, avec son tact légendaire, ne déclare :

« Harry, tu es une fille. »

******************************************************************

Et voilà ! Moi, je vais me coucher, mais vous, si vous voulez la suite, vous feriez mieux d'appuyer sur le petit bouton « GO » en bas à gauche ! )

Little Horn


	2. Je suis une fille!

Non, ne me tuez pas, s'il vous plait ! Je sais, je sais, je suis très en retard, mais je ne suis pas le seul à mettre de semaines à poster mes chapitres, n'est-ce pas ? Ok, excuse bidon. En fait, j'ai été assez occupé, et je tenais à publier le deuxième chapitre de **Comme un gâteau** avant celui-ci, donc…

Bref, voici le deuxième chapitre, c'est ce qui compte !

Ce chapitre n'est pas très hot, pas très long, mais il est nécessaire, car Harry s'y rend compte qu'il est une fille et qu'il va devoir faire avec ( ça lui met du temps). Mais dans le prochain, les cochonneries reviennent !

Amusez-vous, mais d'abord, réponse aux reviews (18, waw !) :

**Lullule** : Juste comme ça : ça veut dire quoi PTDR ? je me suis toujours demandé. Merci pour ta review !

**Myley** : Voici la suite !

**phern** : Ron ne va pas tomber amoureux, mais il va être… disons attiré ! Et pour Malefoy, c'est un secret, mais il va apparaître !

**Kd2a** : J'espère que tu rigoleras autant !

**MOI **: Ok ! Lentement mais sûrement ! lol

**Elava** : J'essaye de trouver de bonnes comparaisons, mais je ne sais jamais si elles vont plaire à mes lecteurs, alors je suis content que tu en rigole !

**Maryange** : Si ça serait pas R, ça serait pas aussi bien ) Pour les deux trois jours, je vais essayer de le faire à partir de maintenant !

**Tonks **: Tu vas tout savoir ! Oui, j'ai prévu Ron et Drago dans mes plans :

**angelinadelacour** : Je remercie ma muse ! lol ! Merci pour ta review !

**Angel** : Voici la suite !

**Aline** : Je manque un peu de subtilité ? Explique moi et j'essaierais de me corriger ^_^

**Zmija** : Je me suis relevé, mais j'avais pas la force de continuer de suite. Dslé. Enfin, voilà la suite !

**tiphaine.ly** : C'est vrai que je suis fier de mon Ron. Il est plus vrai que le vrai ! Houlà, je suis peut être un peu trop prétentieux, non ?

**Dark Rainbow** : C'est vrai que je m'étonnais qu'il n'y ait personne qui ait pensé à ça avant. Enfin, si ce n'est pas le même personnage, ça ne pose pas de problème !

**Yari **: Voici la suite, pour toi !

**ludivine** : Ron est un petit cochon, il ne va pas faire que se rincer l'œil, tu va voir ! Merci pour la review !

**Maryange** : Encore ? Tu devais être pressée ! lol

**Shiefa.li** : Voici la réaction de Harry tant attendue !

**Qui a dit sexe faible ?**

**2. Je suis une fille**

Je suis une fille? Ron a une tendance certaine à sortir des blagues nulles quand il ne faut pas, et là j'avoue ne pas comprendre son jeu de mot. Je saisis encore moins le sens de sa phrase que je ne peux saisir mon sexe – et je n'en ai plus, alors c'est assez difficile.

Mais il n'a pas l'air de blaguer. Et l'expression qui a osé s'emparer du visage d'ange de ma 'Mione commence à m'inquiéter.

« Harry, tu es une fille » me dit-elle.

Ok, ok, mais je ne comprends toujours pas. En plus, dit comme ça, ça me fait pas mal penser à Hagrid. Je ne dis pas que ma 'Mione a la même voix que lui, hein ! Mais ça me fait sacrément penser à une phrase que mon grand ami – je ne sais même pas dans quel sens j'utilise cette formule – m'a dit.

_« Harry, tu es un sorcier. »_

Ah, ok ! Mais on ne m'aura pas deux fois, hein ! Je ne savais pas que j'étais un sorcier, mais pour ce qui concerne le fait d'appartenir à la caste des mâles, j'ai vérifié !

Tiens, c'est quoi ça ?

Mes doigts se sont déplacés comme deux pervers – et ce n'est pas moi qui ai éduqué mes doigts, je vous arrête tout de suite – entre mes jambes, sûrement à la recherche de vestiges de ma virilité morte glorieusement au combat.

Je me demande s'il existe des monuments aux morts pour les parties génitales.

Bref ! Je me renseignerai. Comme je disais, donc, mes doigts sont tombés sur quelque chose. Enfin, dans quelque chose.

C'est quoi ce truc tout humide et tout chaud ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà eu affaire à un truc comme ça – et je suis sûr que ce n'est pas un Scroutt à pétards.

Ah ! Ça y est, je sais ou je l'ai déjà rencontré ! Dans la culotte de ma 'Mione, en cours de potions - alors qu'on s'ennuyait tous les deux j'ai discrètement glissé une main sous la table et-

Minute ! Que fait le sexe de ma petite amie entre mes jambes ? Oh mon Dieu ! Elle a dû le perdre dans l'explosion ! Je la regarde. Non, le sexe de ma 'Mione est toujours là, il n'y a aucun trou. Enfin si, mais pas le même genre de trou.

C'est embêtant ça. A qui il est, ce sexe, alors ?

Je vais devoir me renseigner pour savoir s'il existe aussi des bureaux pour parties génitales retrouvées. J'espère que ça ne sera pas loin du monument aux morts parce que je n'ai pas encore le per-

EH ! J'ai compris !

_« Tu es une fille ! »_

Je suis toujours un peu lent pour comprendre les blagues. C'est comme pour celle du nain et du poireau, j'ai mis six mois à la comprendre – et c'est parce que ma 'Mione a eu la gentillesse de me l'expliquer. Enfin, là, j'ai une excuse, parce que ce n'est pas vraiment une blague. Je suis une fille ! Quand on a compris c'est tout bête ! 

Je suis une fille !

Je suis une fille.

« JE SUIS UNE FILLE !!! » je m'exclame, alarmé.

« T'as mis du temps à comprendre » me dit Ron.

« 'Mione ! Tu voulais me transformer en fille ! »

« Moi ? M- mais… non. Non ! Je te jure ! »

Elle m'a dit ça sur un ton paniqué, sincère. Je la crois.

Je sens le regard de Ron s'aventurer sur moi. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais ça me gêne. Normalement, je m'en fiche d'être nu devant lui, lorsqu'on est dans les douches après les entraînements de Quidditch. Mais là, je me sens violé dans mon intimité.

Je sers les jambes, et je dit :

« Ron, tu peux sortit le temps que moi et Hermione on s'habille ? »

Ma 'Mione semble ne remarquer que maintenant qu'elle est entièrement nue devant notre meilleur ami. Ses joues rougissent comme si elles s'étaient prises deux bonnes paires de baffes, et je sens que celles de Ron vont s'en prendre encore plus s'il ne sort pas de la pièce sur-le-champ. Si le regard pouvait tuer, les opticiens seraient des armuriers. Euh… je voulais dire : si le regard pouvait tuer, Ron serait mort. Je vais devoir penser à offrir des lunettes de soleil à ma 'Mione, on sait jamais.

Ron sort.

Je me lève, et ma 'Mione se jette sur ses vêtements pour commencer à s'habiller. Elle ne me lance même pas un petit regard. Je sens qu'elle est gênée. Elle culpabilise. Bon, j'aimerais bien lui dire que ce n'est pas de sa faute, mais ça serait comme dire que Voldemort est un fan de Walt Disney. Ce serait mentir, quoi. Et il ne faut pas mentir à celle qu'on aime.

Je mets mon caleçon. Je sais maintenant pourquoi les caleçons sont pour les garçons. Non, pas parce que ça rime. Parce que quand l'on s'aventure dans un caleçon sans avoir le matériel pour, on se sent plus seul qu'un esquimau au fond d'un frigidaire. Quoique les esquimaux vivent dans des igloos, non ?

******************************************************************

Nous sommes seuls dans la Salle Commune. Hum, en fait on n'est pas seuls, puisqu'on est trois. On est chacun avec les autres dans la Salle Commune. Argh ! Pourquoi certaines des expressions couramment utilisées ne sont pas logiques ? Je me demande si je suis le seul à consacrer une parie entière de mes réflexions personelles à ce genre de conneries.

Moi, Hermione et Ron, nous sommes dans la Salle Commune.

On est assis près du feu, bien enfoncés dans nos fauteuils, comme des petits vieux qui discutent tranquillement sur la jeune fille que leur petit enfant vient de mettre enceinte avant le mariage. Sauf que nous on parle du jeune homme qui vient d'être transformé en fille par sa petite amie.

« Bien, Hermione » dit Ron, « puisque tu l'as transformé comme ça, tu pourras sûrement le faire revenir à la normale. »

« A t'entendre » fait ma 'Mione, « on dirait que je l'ai fait exprès ! »

Ce qu'elle est craquante quand elle s'énerve.

« Tu aurais pu, non ? » renchérit Ron. Il est en train de rajouter du bois dans le feu ! Enfin, pas dans le feu de la cheminée. Je me comprends.

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi aurais-je fait une chose pareille ? »

« Bah ! » fait Ron en agitant sa main, comme si c'était évident, « pour assouvir tes fantasmes de lesbienne. »

Hermione ouvre la bouche. Elle a l'air plus ahurie que Crabbe et Goyle devant un boulier.

« Qu- Qu- Quoi ? »

Il lui manque juste le turban sur la tête.

« M- Mais, je ne suis pas lesbienne ! »

Je confirme. Ou alors elle simule très bien.

« Qu'en penses-tu, Harry ? Tu es le principal concerné et on ne t'entend pas. » me dit Ron.

« Je penses que Hermione n'a pas fait exprès » elle me fait un sourire, « mais je penses qu'elle va trouver une solution. Elle n'est pas l'élève la plus intelligente de cette école pour rien. »

Son sourire est encore plus rayonnant. Ça vous aveuglerait un aveugle.

« Oui » dit-elle, « je vais te rendre ton apparence normale, Harry. »

Et voilà. C'est comme ça avec les filles, vous leur faites un compliment et elles font vos quatre volontés. On dit pas plutôt quatre vérités ? Parce que des volontés j'en ai plus que quatre.

Eh ! Une minute ! Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire sur les filles ? J'ai dit – enfin, pensé – un truc complètement macho et… et… 

Et c'est pas bien ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sens près à me prendre par la peau du cul et me balancer dans le feu. Oh mon Dieu ! Je deviens une fille ! Je veux dire, pas que physiquement, mais aussi dans la tête ! Bientôt je vais me retrouver à discuter de trucs débiles au téléphone et claquer tout mon fric dans un petit débardeur bleu turquoise supeeeer mignon !

Non, je- je-

« Je ne suis pas une fille ! »

« Tu as senti ta queue repousser ? » me demande Ron.

« Mais non, je suis devenu une fille, pas un lézard. Je ne pense pas que ce soit exactement la même chose. »

Ma 'Mione me lance un regard noir. Bah quoi ?

« Bon, finalement, tu es une fille ou non ? » me demande Ron.

« Euh, je… Je n'ai pas de poitrine ! Une fille a une poitrine ! »

« Pas les enfants » dit Hermione.

« He ! Je ne suis pas un enfant ! »

J'ai l'impression qu'elle est fâchée avec moi. Je ne comprendrais jamais les filles. Après tout, je n'en suis pas une. Pas vraiment. Enfin j'espère.

« Bien » fait Ron, « si on allait se coucher ? »

« Tu as raison. » répond Hermione.

Elle se lève et se dirige vers le dortoir des filles, sans même un au revoir, sans un regard.

« Je crois qu'elle est fâchée avec toi, Harry. »

Merci Ron, ça fait du bien de pouvoir compter sur toi dans les moments difficiles.

******************************************************************

Et voilà. C'est la fin de ce chapitre. Très court, je sais, mais je voulais à tout prix le poster aujourd'hui. Mais ne vous en faites pas, vous aurez le prochain dans un ou deux jours maximum. Enfin, ça dépend de vos reviews )

LITTLE HORN


	3. J'ai des testicules sur la poitrine!

Salut tout le monde ! Oui, je sais, je n'ai pas respecté les délais, mais je dois dire que c'est trop dur. J'ai plein de choses à faire, mais dès que j'ai du temps libre je le consacre à mes fics, alors…

A partir de maintenant, je n'annonce plus de délais précis de publication, parce que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir les tenir. Donc vous aurez le prochain chapitre dans… quelques jours. ^_^

En ce qui concerne **Comme un gâteau** – pour ceux qui suivent aussi cette fic – je suis en train de vous écrire le chapitre le plus hot que vous n'ayez jamais lu ! Alors patience !

Bon, avant de passer aux choses sérieuses, les réponses aux reviews :

**chipie** : et bien, pour le « un jour » c'est raté, désolé :( Mais tu as la suite… sept jours après ! C'est déjà ça ! lol

**Emrh** : bizarre ce pseudo ^_^ J'espère que tu vas autant rigoler !

**celine.s** : Oui, mais personne n'est au courant que c'est une fille, alors il doit dormir avec les garçons ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il (elle) fera certaines choses intéressantes dans le dortoir des filles )

**Elava** : Ron est plus que débile, mais on l'aime bien quand même. Enfin, moi je l'aime bien. Pour les comparaisons, j'essaye de rester au niveau !

**Lullule** : Oui, originale. Je me demande toujours pourquoi personne ne l'a eu avant moi, d'ailleurs. Merci pour Ptdr, mais pour le reste je le savais déjà, je ne suis pas aussi inculte que ça ^_^ Ah non, je ne connaissais pas Xpdr. Ok, je suis un inculte. :(

**Maryange** : Aïe. Désolé, je n'ai pas pu publier en un ou deux jours. Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ? Merci de suivre mes deux fics !

**Cookie** : et voilà la suite ! Merci pour ta review.

**Lady Felton** : A vos ordres !

**Hermione **: Il va dormir dans son lit, pour l'instant. Parce qu'avec les nuits de débauché(e) qu'il va passer à l'extérieur! Oops, je n 'étais pas sensé le dire ^_^

**Im** : Je continue, je continue… Merci.

**Callypso** : Oh tu sais, il va y avoir toute sorte de couples dans cette fic, alors tu vas sûrement trouver ton bonheur ! Disons que Harry/Hermione est le couple principal, parce qu'ils s'aiment. Mais Harry ne va pas résister à ses pulsions…

**Camy** : La première fic R que tu lis ? Parce que tu ne viens pas sur le site depuis très longtemps ou parce que tu n'aime pas ? Parce que il y plein de fics R qu'il ne faut pas manquer ! Ce ne sont pas toutes des histoires sans… euh, sans histoire avec pour seul but de mettre des scènes de cul. Il faut lire des fics R ! lol

**Aline** : Tu as été claire ^_^ mais pour le fait des mots que j'utilise, c'est fait exprès. Je veux dire, Harry utilise le mot « queue » parce qu'il sait que ce n'est pas ça qui va choquer Hermione ( au point où ils en sont ) Mais il ne dira pas ça devant McGonnagall ou Rogue ^_^ D'ailleurs je crois que j'ai déjà utilisé le mot queue devant des filles te je ne crois pas que ça les ai dérangé. Enfin, j'espère ^_^ Pour lol : Waw, on en apprends tous les jours…

**Cassandre **: Et bien, marre toi en lisant celui-ci ! ^_^

**Qui a dit sexe faible ?**

**3. Ça y est, j'ai des testicules sur la poitrine !**

Je marche dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

C'est bizarre, on est en plein jour et il n'y a personne. Ils sont tous partis faire un pique-nique ? C'est vache de ne pas m'avoir prévenu. Je me demande si les vaches savent que l'on utilise leur nom dans ce sens là. Après tout, elles nous ont rien fait, les vaches.

En tout cas je continue à marcher, les pieds nus sur les pierres froides, au risque de m'enrhumer. Bah, quand on a survécu plusieurs fois au Seigneur des Ténèbres, on ne baisse pas la queue devant un petit rhume. En plus ça ne doit pas avoir de très grandes dents, un rhume. Pas que j'ai déjà été mordu par Voldemort, hein ! 

En plus ma chemise de nuit n'est pas très épaisse.

Ma chemise de nuit ?! Bordel, qu'est-ce que je fous au milieu de Poudlard un vendredi après-midi en chemise de nuit ?

Tiens, si j'allais voir dans la Grande Salle ? Il doit sûrement y avoir du monde. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on l'appelle la Grande Salle.

J'ouvre la Grande Porte de la Grande Salle. Je ne me suis pas trompé. Il y a du monde. En fait, il y a tout le monde. Quand je veux dire tout le monde je ne veux évidemment pas dire tout le monde sur Terre, on a beau l'appeler la Grande Salle elle ne fait pas de miracles. 

Il y a tous les élèves de Poudlard. 

Pourquoi me regardent-ils comme ça ?

Tiens ! Je remarque qu'il n'y a que des garçons.

Pourquoi n'y a-t-il que des garçons ?

Pourquoi une main se pose-t-elle sur mon épaule ?

Je me retourne. Colin Crivey me sourit. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point il était moche. En fait je m'en fichais jusqu'ici, mais j'ai tout d'un coup l'impression que je peux juger tous les garçons présents dans cette salle. Il y en a des beaux, des moches, des bof…

C'est bizarre.

Tiens, par exemple, celui-là il a un beau cul.

Oh mon Dieu, je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point Malefoy était beau. Il me sourit. S'approche de moi.

« Alors Potter, tu es très mignonne aujourd'hui. »

Merci.

Mais enlèves ta main s'il te plait.

Enlevez tous vos mains !

Je me retrouve submergé par des corps de mâles se frottant contre moi, des mains m'assaillent de partout, des doigts, sur mes vêtements, sous mes vêtements, sur mes jambes, mon ventre, mes seins, quelqu'un m'embrasse, sous ma culotte…

« AAAAH ! »

Je me redresse d'un coup. Je respire plus bruyamment que Ron ne ronfle. D'ailleurs il ne ronfle plus, j'ai du le réveiller.

1

2

3

Les rideaux de mon lit à baldaquin s'ouvrent. À force d'être réveillé par mes cris lorsque je rêve de Voldemort et ses méchants coups, Ron à pris l'habitude. Pile dans le timing, jamais en retard. Il ferait un petit ami idéal.

Je chasse cette pensée de mon esprit quand il me demande, avec une voix tellement endormie que je la soupçonne de remplacer Ron pendant les courts de Binns :

« Encore un rêve avec Voldemort ? Qui a crevé, cette fois ? »

« Hein ? Non je- »

Hein ?

Ron écarquille les yeux. Apparemment il est aussi surpris que moi.

Ma voix ? Qu'est devenue ma belle voix masculine ? Ma voix si virile ? La concurrente directe de celle de Pavarrotti ? Tiens, j'ai une certaine tendance à personnaliser les voix. Est-ce dû à un traumatisme dans mon enfance ?

Je ne peux malheureusement pas m'attarder sur ce sujet, auquel je n'aurais sans doute jamais de réponse puisque je l'aurais oublié dans quelques minutes, car Ron m'interromps :

« Harry, tu- »

« -As une voix de fille » je complète, « je sais. »

« Non, tu- »

« -Es une fille, tu me l'as déjà faite. »

« Mais non ! Harry, tu- »

« Je sais ! Je sais ! Je suis un sorcier. »

« Harry, ta gueule. »

Oh, il m'offense ! Il n'a pas besoin de me parler sur ce ton, je suis tout disposé à l'écouter tranquillement, moi.

« Harry, tu as de la poitrine. »

Ah, celle là on me l'avait jamais faite. Mais elle est bonne.

Je baisse mon regard. Ah oui, tiens. Deux jolies petites bosses déforment la chemise qui me sert de haut de pyjama. C'est pour ça que je me sentais aussi lourd.

« Et tu as les cheveux longs. »

Donc c'est ça qui me chatouille l'oreille depuis tout à l'heure ? Je pensais que c'était un chat. Drôlement discret, comme chat, d'ailleurs. Je ne l'ai même pas vu. Enfin, même pas en l'imaginant.

Bon, je deviens de plus en plus fille. C'est bien sympa, mais il va y avoir comme un problème pour cacher ça à toute la communauté de Poudlard, maintenant que la seule preuve ne peut pas se cacher sous une culotte.

Je devrais essayer de mettre mes seins dans une culotte, pour voir comment ils réagissent.

C'est marrant d'être une fille, il y a plein d'idées bizarres qui vous passent par la tête. Je n'aurais jamais eu l'idée de mettre mes seins dans une culotte, avant.

Ron est toujours là. Il me fixe bizarrement, avec son joli visage intrigué. Son visage intrigué, tout court.

« Tu crois que c'est de la vrai poitrine ? » me demande-t'il.

Je lui adresse un regard blessé. Non mais quel macho !

« Tu insinues que c'est de la silicone ? »

Il ne répond rien. A la place, il approche son doigt de ma poitrine, sûrement pour vérifier. Je laisse faire, après tout je suis sûr de ne pas avoir subi d'opération pendant la nuit.

Son doigt se pose délicatement sur la surface de mon sein droit. Je sens une légère chaleur m'envahir.

Puis il appuie.

Argh.

Je lance un cri plus effrayant que McGonnagall en colère un jour de règles. Quoiqu'elle doit avoir atteint la ménopause, non ?

En tout cas, j'ai mal. Je crois que ça peut se résumer ainsi. Mais c'est vraiment douloureux, j'ai l'impression que ce sont deux testicules géants qui m'ont poussé sur la poitrine. C'est sûr, c'est ça, parce que je ne connais pas de douleur aussi douloureuse.

En fait, je ne connais aucune douleur non douloureuse. Enfin, je ne fréquente pas beaucoup les douleurs, alors je ne suis sûrement pas la meilleure personne pour parler.

« Harry, ta gueule ! T'as réveillé tout le monde ! »

Et il ne s'excuse même pas. J'hallucine.

En tout cas, il a raison, j'entends des bruits de pas.

« Vite ! Fait quelque chose pour tes cheveux ! » me chuchote Ron en fermant les rideaux de mon lit.

Faire quelque chose ? Mais quoi ? Je regarde autour de moi, à la recherche d'un éventuel salon de coiffure qui aurait élu domicile dans mon lit.

Bien entendu, il n'y a jamais de coiffeur quand on a besoin d'eux, c'est à peu près comme les capotes.

Oh ! J'ai soudain une idée lumineuse, presque plus éblouissante que la beauté de ma 'Mione ! Tiens, je dois noter ça dans un coin de ma mémoire pour ne pas oublier de lui ressortir. Elle sera contente, d'autant plus qu'elle avait l'air fâchée contre moi, hier. Comme me l'a fait gentiment remarquer Ron.

Je saisis ma baguette sous mon oreiller. Oui je dors avec ma baguette sous mon oreiller, après avoir caresser la mort d'assez près pour lui faire atteindre l'orgasme – je me demande si la mort peut atteindre l'orgasme -, vous devenez un peu parano. Et de toute façon, certaines personnes dorment bien avec des ours en peluche, non ?

Ok, il faut que je me concentre.

« Eh, Ron! Harry va bien? » fait la voix de Neville derrière mon rideau.

« Hein ? Oh, oui, oui. » répond Ron en essayant de paraître détaché. Mais il est aussi détaché que si on l'avait collé avec de la super-glue.

Ok, Harry. A toi de jouer !

Lentement, j'applique le sortilège de découpe sur la mèche de cheveux que je tiens entre mes doigts. Si je me coupe une oreille ça serait embêtant. Ça permettrais à Malefoy de sortir quelques vannes débiles telles que « Eh Potter ! Dors sur tes deux oreilles ! » ou « Tends l'oreille, Potter ! ». Je vois même d'ici Rogue me sortir « Vous n'écoutez que d'une oreille Potter. »

Bande de méchants.

Enfin ! J'ai fini de couper mes cheveux – à la barbare, je l'avoue – juste au moment où je vois la petite main potelée de Neville se poser sur mes rideaux. J'ai juste le temps de glisser sous ma couette alors qu'il écarte les rideaux.

J'espère que ça suffira pour cacher ma poitrine. Remarque, je ne suis pas super bien roulé. Ou roulé_e_ ?

« Harry, ça va ? » me demande Neville, sur le même ton que celui de tante Pétunia quand elle s'adresse à Dudley. Je n'aime pas beaucoup me sentir à la place de Dudley.

Je hoche la tête pour répondre. Il ne faut pas que je parle.

« Mais, pourquoi tu as crié ? »

J'essaye de faire une tête étonnée. Mon sourcil droit part rejoindre ma cicatrice, et mes lèvres se tortillent comme des pâtes italiennes.

J'espère être convaincant.

Apparemment oui, puisqu'il me demande :

« Tu n'as pas crié ? »

Je fais non de la tête.

« Pourquoi tu ne parle pas ? »

Et là je fais quoi ? Vite, un truc, je ne peux dire ni oui ni non.

Je rigole.

Oh ! Il fait bien les têtes étonnées. Je suis sûr que la sienne est plus convaincante que la mienne.

Bon, là je suis à court d'idée, alors si la cavalerie pouvait arriver maintenant ça serait cool.

Ron attrape Neville par les épaules. Merci Ron ! Bon, il n'est pas monté sur un cheval, habillé d'un costume bleu avec une trompette dans la bouche, mais c'est déjà pas mal.

« Neville » dit-il, « tu ne crois pas qu'il est l'heure d'aller s'habiller ? »

« Hein ? Mais il n'est que six heures ! »

« Et alors ? » fait Ron en poussant Neville dans la salle de bains. « L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt. »

Ben me voilà bien. Je suis là, coincé dans mon lit, et je vais devoir attendre que tout le monde soit près pour en sortir.

En plus de ça je commence par potion.

******************************************************************

Ma 'Mione est là, elle m'attend.

Nous sommes les derniers dans la Salle Commune. Tous les autres sont déjà en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner.

« Bonjour » je murmure. « C'est gentil de m'avoir attendu. »

« Ron m'a dit pour ta voix, je devais bien faire quelque chose. »

Argh ! Pourquoi est-elle aussi distante ?

Peut être qu'elle ne m'aime plus ? Oh mon Dieu ! Pourquoi ne m'aime-t-elle plus ? Je n'ai rien fait, ce n'est pas ma faute !

Je voudrais le lui dire. Lui dire à quel point je suis désolé, mais je n'y arrive pas. Elle va me rejeter !

« Bon » dit-elle, « Ça devrait aller comme ça. »

« Quoi ? »

Elle soupire. C'est de l'exaspération.

Une chose est sûre, être une fille, ça n'empêche pas de souffrir.

« Je viens de te lancer un sort pour que tu ais une voix de mec. Ça dure un peu moins d'une journée, il faudra le renouveler tous les jours. »

« Oh. »

Je n'avais même pas remarqué que ma voix était revenue à la normale. Il faut que je lui dise quelque chose. Tiens ! Je sais ! Le truc que j'ai pensé tout à l'heure ! 

« Brillante idée, mais pas aussi brillant que ta- »

« Ron m'a dit aussi que tu avais de la poitrine » elle m'interrompt.

Argh.

« Oui, mais j'ai mit un gros pull, personne ne le remarquera. »

Après tout, je n'ai pas une poitrine qui ballotte quand je cours. J'ai une petite poitrine, mais je l'aime bien, moi ! Ça me suffit.

« Bien ! Allons prendre notre petit déjeuner ! » fait Hermione.

Elle se retourne et s'apprête à pousser le portrait de la Grosse Dame quand je la retient par le bras. Après tout je suis un Gryffondor ! Du courage, que diable !

On se croirait au Moyen-Age.

« 'Mione » elle blêmit quand je prononce ce surnom affectif, « pourquoi tu es fâchée contre moi ? »

Son visage se décompose.

Elle fond en larmes et se jette dans mes bras.

« Oh, Harry ! »

C'est bizarre, je m'attendais plutôt à la voir me gueuler dessus. Je ne comprendrais jamais les filles.

« Harry, je ne suis pas fâchée ! C'est juste que je- je ne sais pas comment réagir ! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'aimer, mais tu es une fille ! Et ça me fait peur d'aimer une fille ! Je veux dire, ce n'est pas très normal. Je- Tout ça m'échappe ! Et j'ai peur que tu m'en veuilles, pour ce que je t'ai fait ! »

Waw. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. 'Mione ne cessera jamais de me surprendre.

« 'Mione. Je ne t'en veux pas. Et je veux que tu saches : même si je me transforme un jour en veracrasse, je t'aimerais toujours. »

Ça c'est romantique ! Je suis fier de moi !

Elle rigole.

« Si tu te transformes en veracrasse, ne t'attends pas à ce que je couche avec toi ! »

Je rigole.

On est heureux.

J'approche mon visage du sien, elle ne recule pas, je l'embrasse. Doucement, tendrement, du bout des lèvres.

Je viens d'embrasser une fille.

C'est bizarre.

Eh ! Je pense à la dernière phrase qu'elle a dite. Ça veut dire qu'elle veut coucher avec moi, en fille ?

******************************************************************

Fin de ce chapitre !

Allez, dites-le, que vous voulez la suite ! Non ? Bon bah alors un petit résumé du prochain chapitre pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche :

Voldemort attaque un hôpital Moldu - le cours de potions – le clin d'œil à Malefoy – Harry explore son nouveau corps.

Et là ? Vous voulez la suite ? Alors review s'il vous plaît ^_^

**LITTLE HORN**


	4. NOTE DE L'AUTEUR

**NOTE:**

Bonjour à vous ! Et non, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre désolé, c'est juste moi qui vient vous raconter ma vie

Je pars en vacance demain (vendredi 8) et je reviens deux semaines plus tard, le 23 août. Donc pas de nouveaux chapitres pendant deux semaines, désolé. Mais je vais en profiter pour m'avancer et à mon retour je publierais plus vite !

Soyez pas fâchés, j'ai le droit de prendre des vacances, nan ? ^_^ Jusqu'ici, tout ce que j'ai eu c'est une semaine chez mon grand-père où j'ai travaillé avec lui dans sa ferme. Tu parles de vacances ^_^ Mais bon, là je vais deux semaines à la plage avec mes ami(e)s, ça va être génial et je serais en pleine forme au retour, je vous écrirais des super chapitres !

Sinon, je viens de poster le nouveau chapitre de Comme un gâteau.

Voilà, c'est tout !

**LITTLE HORN**


End file.
